


You Don't Have to Take Your Time

by Joyd



Series: Undergrad AU [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He's always liked being the center of attention, and this is quickly revealing an exhibitionist streak he didn't know he had.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The weirdest case of stage fright imaginable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kandayuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandayuu/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"That's it. Touch yourself for me."_
> 
> I had as much trouble writing this as Cross had doing it, for the exact same reason.

He's no stranger to touching himself, not at all. He's 25 years old, is working on a double Masters, and has had more close encounters with his own hand than he's really willing to admit. He knows what he likes, the best way to draw it out and and how to end it quickly, and what can utterly destroy him, if he's in the mood for that.

But right now, with Klaud draped over his back and Winters sprawled out on his stomach next to them, he finds himself unable to so much as reach for his fly.

There's something about the entire thing that's completely and totally debauched, and it's honestly something he's never done before. He's thought of it, once or twice, and certainly didn't object when Klaud suggested this, but actually doing it is... well, it has him a bit more hot and bothered than he was anticipating. Klaud seems to notice his hesitation, draped over his shoulders like she is, because she hums against the back of his neck and trails her own fingers down his stomach. 

"Something wrong, Marian? It's not like you to be nervous." Her breath on his ear has shivers running down his spine, and he suspects it was entirely intentional on her part. 

"There's nothing to be scared of, it’s nothing we haven't seen before." Winters mutters from beside them, laid out like the giant lizard he is. 

He scoffs in annoyance, the notion that he's _scared_ , of all things, is more insulting than it should be. The truth of the last part, though, really does annoy him; they've seen everything he has to offer, and vice versa, so there really isn't anything to be nervous about, but here they are. He doesn't know how he ended up the one put on the spot and made to go first, and maybe that has something to do with it. 

"Not scared, just wondering where to begin. Too turned on for my own good, I guess." He leans back against Klaud as he says it, forcing her to prop him up as he finally forgoes his fly entire and drags his hand along himself through his jeans. 

He groans at finally getting some relief and lets his hips rock up into the friction. He wasn't kidding when he said he was too turned on. He's always liked being the center of attention, and this is quickly revealing an exhibitionist streak he didn't know he had. 

Klaud hums in approval, letting her hands slide lower and making quick work of his fly for him. "Not much of a show if you don't let us see, Marian." 

Winters grumbles something that might be agreement and reaches over to tug on his waistband. Winters' open interest is what gets him to move, wiggling out of his jeans in the most unflattering display he's ever managed as he attempts to avoid dislodging Klaud. His boxer briefs go with them, tossed off the side of the bed and leaving him as bare as Klaud. Winters is far too overdressed now, and they both watch him expectantly until he grumbles and follows suit. 

Even with them all on even footing, it still takes a deep breath and closing his eyes to help him muster up the nerve to slide his hand down his stomach again, biting his lip as he wraps around his cock and gives it a slow stroke. If he just pretends the other two aren’t there it’s easier, focusing more on himself and less on the softness of Klaud’s breasts against his back, the warm drag of his palm over himself rather than Winters’ approving him next to him. He’s not loud when he does this, too many years of shared dorm space having taught him to be quiet, but neither of them seem to mind, more interested in the sight of him than the lack of any theatrical moans. 

Klaud hums encouragingly next to his ear again, warm breath causing shivers down his spine and a groan low in his throat as she presses closer, lips brushing his jaw as she speaks. “That’s it. Touch yourself for me.” 

He doesn’t have any trouble enjoying himself, after that.


End file.
